Double Identities
by Draco and Mya
Summary: Harry is left much more timid from his time at Privet Drive, and has failed to make any friends at Hogwarts. Instead, he finds solace in his studies and goes father than most. Publishing his work under a fake name, Harry along with another fellow bookworm, struggles with becoming well regarded under a different name, while still trying to complete his time at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Harry is left much more timid from his time at Privet Drive, and has failed to make any friends at Hogwarts. Instead, he finds solace in his studies and goes father than most. Publishing his work under a fake name, Harry along with another fellow bookworm, struggles with becoming well regarded under a different name, while still trying to complete their time at Hogwarts.

**Overview (more details than the summary):** Harry is starting second year, and hasn't made many friends, because everyone considers him a bookworm. He is more advanced than everyone realizes and will make a discovery with the help of another bookworm (guess who!) and together they become well-respected for it outside of school under different names. They struggle to stay normal students while hiding such a huge secret that is beginning to affect even their schoolwork. Voldemort won't show up until later, in this story the incident with Quirrell and with the diary didn't happen for reasons that will be explained later on in the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or settings, that all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is my own.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Lonely Train Ride**

* * *

Harry stared at the book in his hands, _Potions and Remedies for Beginners_. How simple everything in it seemed. If only everything in his life was like this, Harry could just read instructions out of a book and not have to worry about the ramifications of every single thing he did.

Maybe, Harry thought, this was one of the reasons he loved his books so much. They gave him his own little paradise away from Dudley and his gang, and now away from the hoards of people who just wanted to meet him because he was "Harry Potter- The-Boy-Who-Lived." Most people though, left him alone whenever he was reading, probably realizing that the glorious Harry Potter they had had painted in their minds was nothing like the socially awkward oddball he really was.

It was strange for Harry to think that he had only known about the Wizarding World for just over a year now. The things he had learned in that short time was almost unbelievable for Harry himself. For his first couple months at Hogwarts, Harry was overwhelmed by hoards of people trying to "be friends with the great Harry Potter," while Harry himself was desperately trying to escape all the attention. Close to thanksgiving however, most students had realized that Harry was not really the person they had all hoped for, and instead a quite boy who tended to prefer books to people, a bookworm at any rate. The rest of his first year had been fairly quiet, he got through though with no real friends by the time the train had taken him back to the Dursley's. That was alright for him however, it just gave him more time to spend on his books.

Now, sitting back on the Hogwarts Express, a 12 year-old Harry Potter was wondering what this next year would bring. If only he had know, for Harry was in for a very interesting, not to mention extraordinary year.

* * *

**A/N:** If you like this idea, please review. There is a chance I many not keep going, 'cause I'm not so sure about continuing this story, so it would be good to hear if anyone is interested. Comments (PMs or Reviews are great!), but also if you like the idea follow this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or settings, that all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is my own.

**A/N: **I know that the first chapter was quite short but it seems like a few people like the idea so for now I will continue the story. I'll try to make things longer, but I hope you like it either way.

* * *

**Chapter Two: You See Them?**

* * *

Harry had so far remained the only occupant of his compartment on the Hogwarts Express, which was fine by him. In fact, Harry preferred the silence to having to block out the conversations of others, for almost all of Hogwarts had made clear that they did not like Harry and took to avoiding him as often as not.

This attitude had driven him further into his studies, however, and Harry had spent almost the entire summer pouring over his school books to learn as much as possible.

There was, of course, also the fact that he had also access to the Potter vault and had found some especially intriguing books. Just the day before, Harry had visited Diagon Alley, and while getting some gold out of his vault at Gringotts, he found a large stash of old-looking books hidden away in one of the far corners of the vault. Being the bookworm that he was, Harry withdrew as many as he could, and was now itching to have a look at the dozens of books he now had stored in his trunk. In fact, Harry had filled his trunk almost entirely with books. due to the lack of personal belongings he had ever retained while at the Dursleys.

For now, Harry was forced to wait for the chance to look these books, and spent the remainder of the train ride going over all the things he had reviewed and learned over the summer.

* * *

The previous year, Harry (along with all other first years) had taken the boats up to Hogwarts, but this year he was to take the carriages drawn by Thestrals. This came as no surprise to Harry, for having read Hogwarts a History, knew that this was how all the other years travel to Hogwarts after getting off the Hogwarts Express.

While dragging his trunk from the train, Harry watched as all his fellow second-years expressed shock or surprise at the carriages, obviously not having known about this beforehand. One thing that stuck Harry as peculiar however, was that a couple people seemed completely unsurprised by this. The fact that many children with older siblings or magical parents would not doubt have told there children about the carriages was normal, but the one person it struck Harry as odd that she was seemingly previously aware of the carriages was a short girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. If he remembered correctly, Harry thought this girl's name was Hermione Granger, though he was almost certain she was a muggleborn. Noticing the book tucked under her arm, he realized why she knew with a grin. She was clutching a fairly battered copy of Hogwarts a History, which looked as if it had been read many times over.

What Harry did not notice was that as he was contemplating his fellow students reactions to the carriages, they were quickly filling up. It looked as though almost all of them were full, except one which one Hermione Granger was currently boarding. Bustling over with his trunk, Harry slide into the carriage with Hermione, and headed off to Hogwarts.

Both Harry and Hermione were children used to not having friends, so neither made any attempt at conversation. They sat in silence, Harry continuing the potions book from the train, and Hermione reading from the Hogwarts a History she still held. It was a silent ride up to the castle until Hermione muttered to herself,

"Why can't I _see_ them? It says there pulling the carriages.. Hmmm.""

At that Harry looked up at her, "Thestrals can only been seen by people who have watched someone die. If your lucky enough to not have, I don't think you should worry about it."

"Oh! I suppose that makes sense, though it would be so much simpler if they had just written it in. Thanks, though how did you know that?" Hermione replied, she was never one to let information just slip pass her so was curious to how she could have missed that.

"I read it in a book I have. Its not on the reading list but I'd be happy to lend it to you some time." Harry said smiling, this girl seemed to be just as book driven as him.

"Thanks so much! That would be wonderful. Your Harry right? I don't think we have properly met, my names Hermione Granger."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the ride talking about books, and getting to know each other better. For both, it was by far the longest conversation either had held with someone there own age. Arriving at Hogwarts, both left the carriage with hopes of a new friend blossoming in there mind.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this was still quite short but it is all I can manage for now (my computer is at 5% battery). Leave in the reviews what houses you think Harry and Hermione should be in, I have a fairly good idea of what I want but it would consider any idea given to me. Please follow and favourite, and of course review! Anything having to do with what house you think wither Harry, or Hermione, or both should go in can be left in the reviews or you can send me a PM. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or settings, that all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is my own.

**A/N: **I know that the first chapter was quite short but it seems like a few people like the idea so for now I will continue the story. I'll try to make things longer, but I hope you like it either way.

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Wave**

* * *

Harry entered the Great Hall and was reminded of the splendor of Hogwarts. He had spent the last two months in his cousin's second bedroom, which was full of an assortment of broken toys. He had spent almost his entire summer in that room, only coming out to eat, use the washroom, or do the occasional chore Aunt Petunia asked him to. Both his Aunt and Uncle had grown very afraid of Harry, and overall Harry decided this is how he liked it. He was no longer asked to do a intense amount of work every day, and was instead left alone in the solace of his bedroom with his books as company.

Books had always been Harry's escape. Whether it was to avoid a rant from Aunt Petunia, a screaming match with Uncle Vernon, or to avoid Dudley and his gang, books were where Harry went to. He liked to immerse himself in the stories, so much so that he could forget what was going on in his life. For this reason, the sorting hat had deemed him a Ravenclaw.

Making his way over to his houses' table, Harry noticed with satisfaction that far fewer people were staring at him this year. They had mostly realized that he didn't live up to their expectations of "The-Boy-Who-Lived," but that was fine with Harry. He didn't care for that.

Harry sat down in his usual corner spot, far from the rest of the people his age. Usually he would prop up a book with his glass, and read through the meal, because he didn't exactly have any friends to talk to. Unfortunately for him, during tonight's feast he was not allowed to do this, and was forced to eat in silence.

The sorting hadn't been that interesting in Harry's opinion, the only time he took specific notice of anyone was when a blond-girl named Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw, there was something slightly peculiar yet also intriguing about her. The rest of the sorting and feast passed painfully slowly for Harry, as he had to endure the questions from the first-year Ravenclaws about being THE Harry Potter. They learned pretty fast he wasn't interested in talking with them however, and Harry was left in peace.

When the feast was finally over, Harry was exiting the Great Hall when he noticed a small wave coming from a lone second-year Gryffindor. It was so fast Harry barely saw it, but he still waved back. Friendless Hermione Granger and oddball Harry Potter both wore small smiles as they returned to there separate common rooms, unaware of what this small friendship would become.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! So sorry for taking forever to update, I'm horrible, I know! And this is still a very short chapter so I'm sorry. I was so caught up in school starting back up I completely forgot until now. So sorry for the wait! Also, I want to say I'm so impressed by the amount of people who have put this story on their alerts, over 50! Please review and if you haven't, follow & favourite this story.


End file.
